In recent years, projector devices have been widely known as projection type image display devices which display a projection image on a projection surface such as a screen. In particular, there has been a growing demand in recent years for front projection type projector devices with a very wide angle which can display an image of a large screen while reducing a projection space. A front projection type projector device with a very wide angle can set a focal distance of a projection image to a very close distance (hereinafter, such a projector device will be called a “short focus type projector device”). In the case where a short focus type projector device is used, an image of a large screen can be displayed in a limited space, by projecting an image inclined with respect to a projection surface and with a wide angle. Generally, a projector device is used by adjusting the quality of a projection image to an optimal state, at the time when performing installation, at the time when performing a change of screen size or the like.